Blind Soul
by Beautymoon
Summary: Os deuses resolveram punir o Cavaleiro mais belo de Todos... Ou seria apenas uma ajuda? O que Afordite de Peixes precisava era enxergar com seus olhos "verdadeiros"... Fic presente de Dia das Crianças para mninha imoto-chan, Virgo Nyah!


_Saint Seiya, obviamente, não é meu. Esta obra não possuí fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation._

_**

* * *

**_

Qual a primeira coisa que você vê ao abrir os olhos?

A pergunta mais banal se transformara num truncado problema de lógica, para o cavaleiro de Peixes.

Mas, o que se passava? Afrodite, estendido em sua grande cama, sabia estar acordado há alguns segundos. Por que, então, tudo se resumia ao mais absoluto nada?

Riu consigo mesmo. Mas, era óbvio! Sacudiu a cabeça diante de sua própria idiotice. Era um sonho... Um bem estranho, e que não tinha nada de belo... Aliás, não tinha _nada_. Ora, mas que espécie de sonho é preenchido pelo vazio? E a escuridão era tão..._crua_, para ser apenas fruto da mente.

Uma batida. E como queria que ela não tivesse acontecido! Assim teria falsas e tolas esperanças de que, o que passava agora, era apenas irreal. A fina dor em sua cabeça, que havia batido na cama, o dizia que sua atual condição era bem real.

Cego? Estava... cego? Óh, não... impossível. Mas, isso não fazia o menor sentido!

Ainda sem acreditar, levantou-se de um salto com toda segurança... e caiu.

Seu grito furioso encheu toda a sagrada casa, e ainda alcançou a de Aquário. Estava cego. Cego!!

- INFERNO!!

Foi perfeita expressão daquilo que o corroia por dentro. Cego de revolta, acabou batendo em vários móveis até chegar ao banheiro. Mãos pressionadas na pia, rosto frente ao espelho. Era um hábito olhar-se ao acordar. E agora... perdera isso!

- Inferno!

Exasperava, sem se conter. Terror. Era exatamente isso o que seu cérebro conseguia processar. Mas... por que?

- Afrodite... Afrodite...

A voz era terrivelmente imponente. Não pertencia a nenhum ser humano. E o cosmo emanado era tão aterrador, que parecia reagir até mesmo nas paredes e objetos inanimados.

- Quem está aí?

O cavaleiro ouviu um leve "Tsc" de seu invisível interlocutor.

- Sou Hermes, e trago um recado do deus do Olimpo, Zeus, diretamente a você.

- Como é?!

Um meio sorriso formou-se no rosto mais belo de todo o Santuário. Dia maluco esse... Devia ser mesmo um sonho... ou pesadelo, tanto faz.

- Não pense que isto é coisa de sua cabeça, cavaleiro. A verdade, é que você vem sendo observado. Mesmo depois da derrota de Hades, suas atitudes são as mesmas... _egoístas_ de sempre. Diga-me, cavaleiro, o mundo poderia acabar desde que não interferisse em sua beleza, não é verdade?

Aquele deusinho, pensava o sueco, o jogando essas coisas na cara! O pior, é que ele estava certo..

Diante do silêncio do pisciano, Hermes continuou seu relato.

- Sabia que sua obsessão pela beleza pode mandá-lo ao inferno?

- ...

- Tenho certeza que sabia. Mas, isto importa? Desde que tenha uma bela morte... Pois saiba, Afrodite, que o inferno, não importa como você olhe, não tem nada de bonito. Só há dor, sofrimento. Colocando melhor, para que você entenda... é uma eterna feiúra.

Hermes teve que sorrir de canto, ao ver o rosto de Afrodite contorcer-se. O homem era a encarnação da vaidade! O sofrimento não era pior do que a feiúra. Essa sim, o repugnava.

- Então, vossa divindade, - não escondeu seu tom ácido – foi Zeus quem me cegou?

- Basicamente.

Hermes, por sua vez, não se importava com o jeito petulante daquele humano. Ele até... gostava.

- E quando vou ter minha visão de volta?

- Aí está uma pergunta com várias possibilidades de resposta. Tudo vai depender de você...

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? Eu vou ficar assim pra sempre? Então, tira logo a minha vida!

- Não seja radical, Peixes... Encare isso como uma oportunidade que Zeus te dá. Já era pra você estar morto e queimando num lago fervente pela eternidade, há muito tempo. Mas, você sabe, existe alguém lá em cima que gosta muito de você. Alguém que te entende e intercede por você. Isso mesmo... Aquela que tem o seu nome.

- ...

- A deusa pediu diretamente ao todo poderoso do Olimpo que o desse uma última chance.

- E eu precisava ficar cego para isso? Eu não entendo... –apesar de furioso, o loiro não conseguia esconder sua perturbação.

- Esse é o problema, Afrodite. A deusa aposta que, ao fim do prazo, você entenda... Ela aposta em você.

Hermes era um ser... _estranho_, pensava o cavaleiro. Ao mesmo tempo, que parecia divertir-se com a desgraça alheia, ele usava de palavras para acolher aos desgraçados. Era ferino, porém manso. Deuses... Quem eram os humanos para compreendê-los? Mas, Afrodite de Peixes... não. Ele era forte, belo, auto-suficiente e, extremamente, orgulhoso, para reconhecer tamanha beleza no mensageiro, mais ainda, na ajuda divina da mais bela das belas...

- Vou me encurtar. Eu sei que não aparento, mas, tenho muitas obrigações. Viajar por dimensões, sabe como é... –Afrodite bufou - Você tem um prazo até o fim do dia para se adaptar e (é bom pra você que isso aconteça), entender o que significa "ser belo".

- O QUÊ?! UM DIA!!

- Ou vai ficar assim pra sempre. Lembre-se, tudo depende de você.

E sumiu, num piscar de olhos.

- Espera! Volta aqui! INFERNO! – exclamou, quando deixou de sentir o poderoso e divino cosmo.

Então, era isso... Iria ficar cego pra sempre. Ora, o que esses deuses queriam consigo? Não tinham ninguém melhor para incomodar. E depois... Afrodite de Peixes sabia muito bem o que significava beleza verdadeira, e não precisava de ninguém, seja divino ou não, para ficar palpitando seus perfeitos conceitos.

* * *

Pela tarde, todos os cavaleiros de ouro, a deusa Atena, e os cinco de bronze já estavam sabendo do incidente, se é que poderia ser classificado assim. Foi o cosmo enfurecido de Afrodite que acabou alertando a todos.

Mas não importava. Não para Afrodite. Ele queria mesmo era que o mundo se danasse! Estar cego era como estar... faltando uma parte de si. Era triste não poder ver sua própria beleza. Mais trágica, era a ameaça de ser despojado desse privilégio para sempre.

- INFERNO!!

Já dissera essa palavra tantas vezes nesse dia... Pensou amargamente: "Estou errado. O inferno tem cores".

Sentia-se agoniado. Sempre fora do tipo visual e não sensitivo. Apesar de sua aparência exuberante, o sueco não tinha aquela sensibilidade de apreciar os sons da natureza, ou o cheiro vindo de belas rosa. Elas eram cheirosas, mas, agora, ele trocaria o olfato apurado pela visão.

O dia estava acabando o que significava que faltavam poucas horas para ficar cego para sempre... A idéia o repugnava. Nunca mais poder ver o próprio rosto e corpo, escolhidos pela sua deusa protetora...

- Protetora?! Aquela mulher deve estar se divertindo às minhas custas!!

E levantou de onde estava, encarando a profunda e infindável escuridão, mas, sem perder sua postura de orgulho e desafio.

- Deusa!! Por que não me tira logo a vida?! PREFIRO ME VER NO INFERNO PELO RESTO DA ETERNIDADE, DO QUE IR PARA O PARAÍSO SEM PODER TER CERTEZA DE QUEM SOU! SEM PODER ENXERGAR MINHA PRÓPRIA BELEZA!!

E tudo o que o orgulhoso cavaleiro recebeu como resposta foi uma corrente de vento, jogando seus ondulados cabelos loiros em sua face de porcelana. Os deuses o ignoravam. Ele enfureceu-se. Se pudesse, sairia voando de onde estava até perfurar as paredes do Olimpo. Afrodite de Peixes era belo demais para ser deixado de lado.

- Por que tão desesperado, Afrodite?

O cavaleiro, surpreso, teve que parar estático em seu lugar. A voz era conhecida, mas, não lembrava muito bem. Mas reconheceu seu visitante pelo cosmo.

- Olha só. Um cego consolando o outro... – disse ácido.

Shiryu apenas balançou a cabeça. Até deu um meio sorriso, mas, não de escárnio. Apenas achava engraçada a maneira prepotente de Afrodite. Por outro lado, o dragão o compreendia, até onde conseguia: Peixes era muito belo. Assim como o poder excessivo, a beleza também pode deixar uma pessoa arrogante. Shiryu não tinha certeza de sua "teoria", pois não se achava nem belo demais, muito menos poderoso...

- Eu não estou mais cego. Mas, isso não importaria... Se quer saber, nesse dia de hoje eu preferiria conversar com você sem a minha visão.

- E quem te iludiu que vamos ter uma _conversa_? – o sueco cortou – Eu não quero conversar com ninguém. Me deixa em paz!!

- Não posso.

A expressão de Afrodite tornou-se uma grande interrogação.

- Acredite em mim. Sou o único que pode te ajudar.

- Já disse. Não preciso de um ceguinho de bronze me consolando.

O chinês nem se importava com a hostilidade do cavaleiro, pois reconheceu que tudo aquilo era uma faixada para que ele não "quebrasse" ali.

- Eu não disse que precisa. Disse apenas que _eu_ não posso.

- ...

- Eu sei como se sente, Afrodite.

- Não. Não sabe! Não pense que o fato de você ter sido um cego inútil algum dia, te faz apto para saber o que estou passando!

- Ah, Afrodite. Faz sim...

O loiro sentou-se, cotovelos pendendo dos joelhos. Shiryu sentou-se ao seu lado, e não foi repelido desta vez.

- Achei que ia me expulsar com uma onda de rosas.

- Eu faria, mas, você ia desviar.

- Fato.

Acabou rindo de leve. Não era felicidade, era uma... amarga constatação.

- Aqui é um lugar muito bonito, peixes...

- Eu sei. A minha casa tem que ser a mais bela, e com a vista mais bela.

- Ah, claro. – concordou Shiryu - Não poderia ser diferente...

Ambos defensores de Atena estavam no teto da última da casa. Afrodite usara o cosmo para subir ali, e passara a tarde toda no lugar.

- Sabe, Afrodite. Um dia eu fui bem vaidoso.

- Ah. E Zeus, para te punir, tirou sua visão? Eu já _conheço_ essa estória...

- Talvez tenha sido Zeus mesmo, em forma do Cavaleiro de Medusa. Lembro como se fosse hoje do próprio Seiya me dizendo isso: "Você confia demais em seu poder, Shiryu.".

- A primeira coisa sábia que aquele tonto do pegaso disse. Afinal, você é bem fraco.

- Hoje estou mais forte, mas, reconheço que falta muito para mim.

- Muito... – riu Afrodite

Mais uma vez, todo o veneno do loiro não abalou o mais novo que, continuou em seu monólogo dedicado.

- Eu lembro que senti tanto medo... Como nunca em toda a minha vida. Sorte que tinha amigos, mas, eles não eram o suficiente. Sorte, que eu tive Shunrey ao meu lado...

- ...

- Eu tinha um motivo para ter medo. Não era somente perder o meu, tão aclamado por mim mesmo na época, poder. Eu tinha medo de nunca mais poder ver o rosto dela...

- Bom pra você, dragão. Mas, eu não tenho tempo para arranjar namoradinhas, e mesmo que arranjasse, nenhuma seria tão bela quanto eu, a ponto de eu ficar com medo, por nunca mais ver outro rosto insignificante.

Shiryu ignorou as palavras de Afrodite, sem perder a calma. Isso estava irritando o Cavaleiro de ouro perigosamente.

- Se não existe ninguém no mundo por quem você tenha apreço, pelo menos... tenha apreço pelo mundo, Afrodite. Eu queria que você pudesse ver a cor do céu agora. O sol está descendo, laranja, quase um vermelho, cor de sangue. As nuvens não estão brancas, mas, rosadas, como se o sol se desmanchasse nelas... E o céu azul está borrado. Uma parte laranja, outra, azul escuro... E também...

- Espera. – o sueco interrompeu o moreno, bruscamente – Você disse azul escuro? Isso quer dizer que... Já é de noite! Eu vou ficar assim para sempre!! Inferno!!

- Afordite, eu...

- SUMA!! SAIA DAQUI, DRAGÃO! A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU QUERO É SUA PENA! VAI EMBORA, SE TEM ALGUM APEGO À VIDA!!

Shiryu abaixou a cabeça, pesaroso. Não podia mais fazer nada.

- Espero que se dê conta do que joga fora, Afrodite. Mestre Dohko sempre me disse que nós, seres humanos, só damos valor às coisas quando as perdemos...

E com essas palavras, deixou o local rapidamente.

Minutos foram passando, e tudo o que o cavaleiro podia sentir era a brisa daquele alto lugar tornando-se cada vez mais fria. A noite estava chegando... Carregando seu inevitável destino em seus negros lençóis...

- Queria poder ver esse céu escurecendo, ao menos uma última vez...

Confessou pesaroso, certo de que ninguém o observava. Surpreendeu-se porque, por um segundo, deixara aquilo que mais tinha de precioso de lado; seu orgulho e beleza insultantes. Beleza...

- Hunt!

"Do que me adianta ter tanta beleza, se nunca reconheci quem me agraciou com ela? Do que adianta ser lindo, se não divido isso com o mundo?"

- Eu sou desprezível... – um murmúrio quase inaudível

**CLAP!... CLAP!... CLAP!**

Até mesmo o mais surdo ouviria os sons de palmas do mensageiro dos deuses. Afrodite teve que cobrir os ouvidos, pois, sem a visão, sua audição tornara-se aguçada, e aquele ruído soava estridente e torturante para si. Ele já sabia quem era. Hermes, vindo rir à suas custas.

- O que está esperando? Por que não começa a caçoar de mim?

Hermes notou um certo... brilho no rosto do sueco. Ele havia chorado?

- Você faz um julgamento muito precipitado de nós deuses. Deveria ser punido por isso também. – disse divertido ao que Afrodite apenas grunhiu.

- Pior do que está... – começou o pisciano

- Ah. Aí você se engana. Pode ficar muuuuito pior. Mas, podemos deixar essa lição para outro dia, quem sabe? – riu – O que importa é que Zeus e Afrodite observaram suas ações o tempo todo. A deusa disse que já esperava isso... Enfim. O que importa é que, no último instante, milagrosamente você entendeu. Não sei como o entendimento coube no meio de tantos belos e perfumados fios loiros, mas, você conseguiu. A deusa estava certa. Ela está orgulhosa de você, sabia?

-...

- Bem, vou parar de enrolar. Nós deuses adoramos brincar com os humanos, e já escolhemos mais um para torturarmos...

Afrodite entendeu o óbvio sarcasmo do mensageiro, mas, até tinha suas dúvidas...

- Agora eu vou. Talvez eu o veja outro dia...

- Espera aí, _Hermes_. Não acha que está esquecendo um _pequeno detalhe_? – inquiriu. Mesmo sem saber o que olhava, Hermes havia sido pego pelos orbes azul-piscina e sem brilho algum.

- Ah sim. Afrodite é uma deusa de palavra. Apenas descanse, durma, e quando você acordar, vai achar que Morfeu o presenteou com o mais louco dos sonhos. Apenas, não esqueça do que aprendeu.

E sem deixar o loiro contestar, o deus Olímpico desapareceu, sem deixar rastro. Como se não existisse.

Afrodite encarou os céus, novamente. Uma mistura de esperança e terror o tomava. E se estivessem mesmo brincando consigo? E se ficasse assim para sempre, independente do que fizesse?

- Deuses...

Todavia, antes que completasse a sentença com um "Malditos", sentiu o corpo entrar em inexplicável letargia, bem como as pálpebras pesarem, e adormeceu... como um recém nascido no peito acolhedor de sua mãe...

* * *

Abriu os olhos. E fechou-os.

Luz. _Branca_.

O negro total tornara-se um infindável branco. Uma cor bonita, mas, que já o estava agoniando.

Á medida que sentia-se mais desperto, para seu alívio, o branco começou a desfazer em borrões; os borrões ganharam nitidez e tornaram-se imagens de cores vivas. Era um azul claro, e branco, como flocos de algodão.

- Belas nuvens...

Nuvens... Céus... Azul...Cores...

Surpreendeu-se com a relativa calma, que percebera haver recobrado a visão. Então foi exatamente como o Hermes dissera. Imediatamente pensou que queria poder enxergar, naqueles momentos insólitos compartilhados ao lado da divindade. As palavras escarnecedoras, porém preocupadas... Queria ter visto a expressão daquele ser.

Era cada vez mais evidente para si: Haviam tantas coisas no mundo para serem descobertas e admiradas. Não só sua estonteante beleza...

Uniu um pouco de cosmo na palma da mão, e fez surgir uma rosa: Essa não era afiada ou cheia de veneno. Pelo contrário; seu aroma era único, bem como sua coloração: uma mistura singela de azul celeste e branco. Um retrato do céu: a primeira coisa que enxergou quando voltou a ver. Não... A primeira coisa que enxergou com olhos verdadeiros em toda a sua vida.

Desceu para sua casa, e continuou andando, com destino certo.

- Cavaleiro de Dragão... Você foi mesmo uma grande ajuda.

Decidiu que sua primeira ação seria presentear o tão paciente e sábio chinês com aquela exótica flor, como um símbolo de sua não dita gratidão. Talvez não pudesse expressar em palavras, devido ao seu orgulho, mas, alguém como Shiryu certamente entenderia sua mensagem.

Olhava para a rosa e para os céus... Satisfeito, pois pela primeira vez, enxergava, não só seu corpo físico, mas, a alma. Essa sim, levaria um bom tempo de reparo.

Mas, Afrodite de Peixes sabia ser paciente, se fosse para ter uma alma tão bela quanto seu corpo...

* * *

_Oie!!_

_Fic Atrasadérrima de dia das crianças para minha imoto do coração, Nyah!! Imoto, imoto... que trabalho que deu essa fic! u.u Apesar de curtinha, foi difícil. Eu nunca havia trabalhado com Afrodite antes. Não nessa forma reflexiva. Eu não faço idéia de como a fic está. Só sei que nada sei. xDDD_

_Falando sério, eu fiquei meio perdida. Não sabia bem o que escrever. E queria que fosse One-shot, o que dificultou para retratar emoções. Acabou não sendo tão dramática como eu esperava, principalmente nas aparições de Hermes, que adorei fazer. Gostei do jeito irônico. Acho que combina com o mensageiro dos deuses. Quanto ao Shiryu, achei interessante uma "conversa com um cego". Eu já conversei com um, e é absolutamente de outro mundo. Eles tem mesmo uma percepção e, porque não dizer "visão" diferentes da nossa... No fim de tudo, acho que ficou uma fic muito subjetiva, mais do que eu esperava. Enfim. Espero que tenha gostado, imoto-chan. Foi de coração. E a todos os que leram, muito obrigado. Espero que gostem dessa que é uma das fics mais "não sei o,o" que eu já fiz. xDDD_

_Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, sim? Bjooo_

_Moon_

_PS: Para aqueles que acompanham "Elevador" está atualizada. Finalmente!! É o último capítulo. Não deixem de conferir. n.n_


End file.
